Fool's Errand
by Crystal-Methodist
Summary: What happens when a vampire slayer comes to Louisiana and befriends a vampire? Rated T for now but it may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Mini Prologue**

"You have everything you need for the assignment, correct?".

"Yes"

"What is your name?"

"Margaret Smith"

"Occupation?"

"Waitress"

"And your true objective?"

….

 **One Month Later**

Sookie Stackhouse walked into Merlotte's for her opening shift with a pep in her step. "Morning" she beamed at the two figures standing behind the bar. "She and that vampire must have made up" Arlene murmured to Lafayette who was pouring himself a shot of tequila. "Mmmhm" he responded lackadaisically. Sookie approached Sam's office to get her apron when she heard voices on the other side of the door. The blonde halted, this time focusing in on the thoughts of the two on the other side. _She seems normal,_ it was Sam. _I don't think I'll have to worry about her ending up dead or worse- show up whenever she feels like it_. Sookie rolled her eyes, she knew Sam must have smelt her listening in on them judging by the passive aggressive comment. It was strange though… Sookie couldn't read the mystery girls thoughts. "Time to see what's going on" she said to no one in particular as she opened the door to reveal her boss and a young girl sitting across from him. They both looked up at her, Sam feigning surprise while the other girl was, also feigning surprise?

"Sookie-"

"Sorry I just came in to grab my apron"

"No, no it's alright. I was just talking with Merlotte's possible new employee".

Sam smiled at the girl across from him warmly, the young girl returned the smile and stood, extending her hand out to Sookie. "I'm Margaret, it's nice to meet you" Margaret, formerly known as mystery girl beamed. Sookie took the girls hand in hopes of reading her thoughts but there was nothing. She had never met a human who's mind she couldn't read. This girl clearly wasn't a vampire and even if she was another supernatural Sookie would still have been able to read her thoughts. Margaret's smile seemed genuine though so she wouldn't really worry about it for the time being. "It's nice to meet you too, I hope we can become good friends".

"Likewise".

It turned out Margaret had in fact gotten the job at Merlotte's and she indeed had become good friends with Sookie, as well as everyone else in the bar. It was still strange to Sookie that the girl had no thoughts but at the same time it was such a nice break from keeping everyone's thoughts out of her head. It had now been three weeks since she had started working with the newbie when she decided to invite her out.

"Hey Margaret, what would you say to a girls night out tonight" Sookie looked over at said girl who was filling ketchup bottles. "What do you have in mind?" she smiled curiously. "We could get drinks at this French restaurant I've been dying to try!".

"Hm that sounds like fun".

"Great! I'll pick you up around 8 then".

 **Margarets POV**

I had just gotten home from my shift at Merlotte's, frantically cleaning up all of my files and things that would say 'She's not who she says she is'. After I got that all squared away I looked in my closet to see if I had something clean to wear. Luckily for me, the only thing I'd really worn was my waitressing uniform so I had a couple things to choose from. I hopped in the shower to unwind and clean myself up but my mind was anything but clear at the moment. I had been in Louisiana for a month and had made no progress in my assignment. It was true I had no pending deadline, but it was frustrating that I had made no progress. I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I dried my hair and put on some makeup, at that time I heard the doorbell ring "shit". Time must have gotten away from me, I threw on my robe figuring Sookie could just hang out for a few minutes but before I got to the door I noticed the time on my clock. It was only 6:50, I pulled out my Whalther P99 from my purse and approached the door. "Who is it?" I ask flatly, "Could I talk to the homeowner please?" a meak female voice came from the otherside. I opened the door to be met with a very skinny scantily clad woman with short blonde hair and heavy eye make up. "Hi there miss!" she gave me a tooth smile which made me feel a little uneasy. "My names Ginger and I'm an employee at Fangtasia down the road in Shreveport. I'm just going door to door to hand out our flyer" she explains as she hands me said paper. I look down at it and can't believe how ridiculous it looks. On it is a pair of fangs with the red lettering Fantasia dripping with blood, how cheesy. "Any way I'm here to reassure that we welcome everyone, dead or alive. Ah! As long as they're over the age of 21 of course!" her smile turned a bit nervous and at this point I was uninterested.

"Thanks but uh… I don't think this is the type of place for me".

The womans face looked a little disappointed but it lit up again as something dawned on her, "You don't know unless you try it! Some people come just to talk with the vampires, get a little insight on their experience of history. If you like stuff like that, it's perfect! We have vampires from 50 years old-heh- all the way to a 1000 years!" she beamed. It hit me then, maybe I would find what I was looking for sooner than I thought. "What's your name?" I peered down at her. She was only an inch or two shorter than her but that wasn't important right now. "It's...Ginger ma'am" it looked like she actually had to remember what her name was, the byproduct of getting glamoured so many times no doubt. "Well, Ginger. I want you to tell your employer that you did such a good job of swaying me to come to Fangtasia" I smiled. "Y-you mean it?! Oh that's great!" she jumped up and down, very pleased with herself. "Now I'll see you real soon, but I have to get ready. Bye now" I shut the door on her before she could respond. Looks like I have a change of plans, I picked up my phone and dialed Sookie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sookie! I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?"

"Oh hey Margaret. No I was just getting ready. What's up?"

"I didn't want to tell you this but I've already tried that French place before and I got really bad food poisoning. Ever since then I've just haven't had the stomach for it".

"O-oh. Then why did you agree to go?"

I kicked myself, I never was good at making excuses.

"It was just- I was so excited to get to go out with the first friend I've made since moving here. I hadn't really heard 'French restaurant' as much as I heard 'go out for drinks'. I didn't realize what you said until now".

"Well that's okay sweetie. I'll just go with my boyfriend, he won't mind since he doesn't eat food".

I froze, Sookie's boyfriend was a vampire. It would explain why I never saw him since I haven't had a closing shift since starting at Merlotte's. She interrupted my thoughts before I could register a response.

"We can still go out though! Your pick" I could hear her bright smile through the phone.

"I just got a flyer for a place in Shreveport. If you come to my place I can drive us" _and as an afterthought_ "You should bring your man too! I'm sure he would like it there too".

"Would you be okay with that? You wouldn't feel like a third wheel?"

"No! Of course not, I would love to meet him and I'm sure he would fit in this place for sure".

It got quiet for a second before Sookie responded "This place… wouldn't be called Fangtasia would it?".

She seemed a little perturbed so it was up to me to do some convincing. "It's totally okay if you don't wanna go! I can try it out another time" I tried to sound as innocent and helpless as I could and it seemed to work. "No… no we'll go. I'd rather be there with you instead of you going out on your own. It can be pretty intense there".

After a few minutes of chatting she hung up and I quickly changed into my dress. I needed to look like vampire bait, so hopefully this will do. It was a scalloped off the shoulder navy lace dress with gold underneath and faint glittery sparkle. With that I wore a nude open toed heel and small gold plated choker. I then dabbed a specially formulated perfume behind my ears and on my wrist.

My theory of being vampire bait was soon tested as I opened the front door to see Sookie and her boyfriend walking a few steps behind her. He came to slow stop I made eye contact with him, and then his fangs popped out. He turned his head quickly and popped them back in. I turned to Sookie who hadn't noticed as she came up and hugged me. "Wow you guys look great" I smiled.

"Back at you! Wow you look-" she quickly did a once over on me "-hot!". I couldn't contain my laugh "Thanks Sook". "Oh! Margaret, this is my boyfriend Bill Compton" she turned to the man who was standing at the bottom of the steps. "Nice to meet you" he looked up and quickly looked down at the ground. So angsty. "You guys ready then?" I smiled.

We ended up taking Bill's car, we listened to Garmarna a Scandinavian group. Sookie complained about it and put on some hick station. I actually liked what Bill had on but I had to play along. I did see Sookie as a friend but I noticed over time she had some annoying quirks. Soon we were at our destination, it didn't look like much on the outside. The place looked like an old shopping mall that was merged together into Fangtasia. We got out of the car and approached the entrance, there was blonde vampire bouncer who seemed to show interest in our group. "Well, I certainly didn't expect to find you two back so soon. Finally paying us another visit?" the blonde tilted her head slightly. That's when her eyes met my indifferent ones, she walked around Sookie and Bill to stand in front of me "And _who_ is this yummy looking morsel?". Bill was at my side in an instant " _She_ is with us Pam". Pam arched her brow and looked at Bill "Is she also yours? I didn't think Sookie was the sharing type". "I'm not anyone's" I finally interjected. "Would you like to be?" she eyed me up and down hungrily. The bait is definitely hooked. "Sorry you aren't my taste, but you know palettes change every seven years so maybe I'll give you a call then" I said as I felt Bill pull me along into the club. "Don't worry about Pam, she's just weird" Sookie yelled over the loud music. We sat at the bar when I saw a familiar face, Ginger. I blinked to see if my sight was betraying me but it wasn't she had an even more revealing outfit on than before. I looked around the bar and eyed a blond man with shoulder length hair sitting on a...throne? I snorted reverting my attention to Sookie who was talking to Bill about something. I got up to go dance, maybe find what I was looking for. Luckily Sookie joined me so I wouldn't be dancing awkwardly by myself. We talked while we danced about simple things, work, life, what have you. It was then the blond man came up to us "Good evening ladies". He looked to Sookie, "I have to talk to you. In private" he glanced at me and back to Sookie "Eric I'm kind of busy-". Eric looked back at me, I could feel he was trying to glamour me but he wouldn't get very far. "You don't care that leaves you alone do you?" he was charming I did give him that, I'll play his game though. "If she doesn't mind, then I don't" I deadpanned.

At that time, Bill had approached us "Ah Bill, never far behind. Come we need to talk".

With that I was left to my own devices, I looked around again and then went to the restroom. I locked the stall behind me I opened my purse to get a picture of who I was looking for and then exited the restroom again, I quickly found ginger and pulled her aside to a place when nobody could see us. "Oh hey! It's you" she smiled brightly. "Yes it's me" I smiled back. I took out a little notepad writing a note down for her: _I need to ask you something and I want you to write it down for me. Nod if you understand._ She looked up and nodded a little bit of uncertainty in her eyes "So what's it like working at a vampire bar?" I asked as I wrote down my question and handed it to her with the picture of the man. _Do you know this man?_ She nodded and wrote down her answer. _Ya his naim is Longshadow he was a bartender._ "It's different but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world". I wrote down my response _Where is he?_

 _I dont no._

 _Don't lie._

"I'm not" she said out loud.

I gave her a death glare to shut her mouth. She must have been glamoured, it didn't matter. I had other methods of getting information. "Thanks for the insight" I smiled and walked away. I was met by Bill and Sookie who were followed by the big tall man. "We should go" Bill said. I eyed Sookie who looked a bit shaken and then up at the blond tree, who didn't bother paying me any mind. Which on my part was definitely a good thing.

Bill dropped Sookie off first which seemed a little strange but I didn't really care. As we drove down the road Bill finally spoke to me for the first time that night. "So, Sookie tells me she can't hear your thoughts?" ah there it is, that's why he wanted to get me alone. I had heard about Sookie's ability the first week I started working with her and she even admitted it was a little weird she couldn't read my mind.

"I guess not. Is that not common?"

"No it isn't" he said sternly.

"Are you human?"

I blinked "I'm as human as they come".

"I know you can't be glamoured. Eric might not have noticed but I did".

This time I was really surprised, no vampire has ever been able to tell that I couldn't be glamoured.

"How did you...?" I looked at him curiously.

"Your body language, you didn't go rigid"

"Ah...well why do you think nobody else noticed?"

"Because to everyone else your just a human. Cattle.

I probably wouldn't have noticed either, had Sookie not told me about you"

"Well I guess being cattle is a good thing" I chuckled softly.

We stopped in front of the small house I was renting. Before I could open my door, Bill was one step ahead of me already waiting for me to step out. When I did he closed the door and pinned me to his car. "What are you and why are you here? It was your idea to go to Fangtasia, why?" he snapped, his fangs popping out. I sighed, this game was getting boring.

 **Bill's POV**

This girl was playing at a very dangerous game. Eric would kill her without hesitation if he knew she was snooping around his bar. I would kill her if she had ill intentions towards Sookie. This girl, she smelled delicious but I had to refrain from that for the time being. She was strange, even now in her predicament she had a bored expression on her face. "I don't mean anyone harm. I'm just looking for one vampire. It seems he is-was an employee of Fangtasia". She was talking about Longshadow, the vampire I killed to save Sookie. Which means she's also look for me, I had to get rid of her. I bit down on her and tasted her blood which in fact was as delicious as I thought. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my groin to my shock. When the pain subsided I heard the front door of her house open I quickly reached the open door only to be met by her. She was holding her neck wound "Look I see why you don't trust me, but it has nothing to do with you or Sookie. I was sent" her eyes began to droop and her breathing became labored. "I was sent...to find this vampire and kill him. Just him. I really consider her a true friend and I would never think of hurting her". I knew she was telling the truth but by that time she fell towards me as I caught her. I had to do something that I really didn't like, give her my blood.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first True Blood fanfiction on this account I hope you guys like it! The timeline of this is a little skewed, so it's safe to say nothing is really in order. I also apologize if my grammar is shit. I'm a little sleep deprived and have had the idea of this story for a while so let me know what you guys think! I would also like to say I'm terrible at uploading in a timely manner but I will get it done!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Margaret POV**

The last thing I remember is laying in Bill Compton's arms before blacking out. I'm not sure how long, but the next thing I know I'm sitting on the large porch swing next the vampire that almost killed me. "Oh hey" I say meekly. Bill just gives me an expectant stare, I taste something weird in my mouth. It's a little familiar, it's vampire blood. I'm still too drained to feel mad or panicked so I just keep talking.

"You gave me your blood?"

Bill nods, "Yes, only a little bit. You should be good as new by tomorrow".

"Why? I would have figured you'd let me bleed out"

"I have a few more questions for you-"

"And I might have answers".

He glared at me "Why are you looking for Longshadow?"

"I was sent to kill him. Apparently he's been killing a lot of humans and my organization caught wind of it. Now here I am".

"Organization? You're a vampire slayer?"

I laugh softly "I guess you can call it that".

"What will you do now that you're mission is complete" he looks to me expectantly.

"I guess stay here until I get a new assignment. For all I know they might want me to stay here since Louisiana has the highest pop of vampires" his eyes darken at my answer. I decide to explain further,

"Don't worry, technically I'm supposed to kill every vampire I come into contact with but I don't".

I saw a flash of surprise on his eyes but it quickly went back to being empty "And why don't you?".

"I _have_ met good vampires before, I've even befriended a some. Believe it or not I've saved a few vampires from humans. The way I see it is: there are a bad humans in the world, but they aren't all bad. So why should supernaturals be seen any different? Just don't tell me boss I said that". I wink, feeling my energy slowly come back to me.

Bill was about to interrogate me further but I cut him off, "Look, the only thing that you need to know is that I'm not here to cause unneeded harm and I would die before I hurt Sookie, she's a really good person and a friend ya know? Even if she can be a little...headstrong" I decided to put it nicely but I could tell Bill knew what I meant when he snorted back a laugh. We both stood, I offered my hand out which his awkwardly took in his own. "I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me" I glanced over at the pool of my own blood to my left to make a point. "Agreed".

A few days had past and I had not heard back from the Vatican on my mission report. Yeah, that's who my _organization_ is. I was raised in an abbey of the Netherlands, being orphaned as an infant. Then a few years ago they decided to put me in the organization due to my ability to reject vampiric advances and my almost inhuman strength. I was trained in combat as well as everything there is to know about supernatural entities, my main focus being vampires.

I walked into Merlotte's for my second closing shift to find it was jam packed with the local species of redneck. I was working with Arlene and Dawn, they were nice enough. Although Arlene could be a nosy gossip and Dawn was well... addicted to vampire blood. I had found out one day when I was coming into work and Dawn was leaving. She hopped into Jason Stackhouse's truck "I need V". It was a little shocking to say the least, not for Dawn to be doing something like that; she'd probably been smoking all kinds of things before she knew what V was. However I was surprised to find out that Jason was doing it as well. I'd only talked to him a few times, he was like a dumb puppy but I knew he meant well. He expressed his dislike for vampires often so why all of a sudden is he getting high off of their blood?.

I walked into the office to grab my apron when I walked in on Sam and Tara Thornton sucking each others faces off. They immediately detached themselves, putting a good few feet between them. "Oh sorry" I deadpanned, grabbing my apron and walking out "As you were" I joked, closing the door. _Dear Lord, can this place get any more interesting?_ I walked over to my first table where Jason Stackhouse was sitting with two of his friends. I didn't know their names yet but the one with dark hair was Arlene's boyfriend I knew that much. The tall one I had seen around but he was always at one of the other girl's table.

"How are you guys doing tonight? Can I start you off with anything to drink?" I took their orders and went to my next table to get there drinks as well. It was then that a gust of wind came through the front door and I turned to see Pam, the jolly blond giant, and some short chubby faced vampire come in. Another familiar face followed, it was Bill. What was going on? Bill turned to Tara who was behind the bar "Where's Sam?". Tara blinked "Uh..in the back" she looked terrified. Bill and the short vampire went to the back while Pam and Eric started to hand out...coupons? I rolled my eyes as I finished writing my drink order down for the table in front of me. When I turned around I immediately came face to face with Pam. "Fancy seeing you here doll" she smiled seductively. "Well, I work here so you can catch me all week night or _day_ " I quipped. Her smile broadened as she handed me a coupon "This'll get your first round on us. Hope to see you soon".

"Sooner than you know" I smiled and walked off to fill my drink orders. I heard a commotion going on at the front and decided to see what was happening. Vampire boss man was threatening one of _my_ customers. I stormed up behind him, "If you don't mind sir. I'd like to get a good tip and I mean money not a soiled dining chair". He turned to me, fangs already popped out his intimidation methods were elementary to me. Before he could redirect his threats onto me, Bill saves the day once again. "We're leaving" he said to get Eric's attention, the blond's stare lingered on me for an extra second but walked towards the door. "One more thing" he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the patrons "We know when a human has wronged us. We can smell it".

He stared Dawn down and then the man who he was just baring his fangs at and then he glanced at me before leaving. Everyone seemed to let out the breathe they were holding.

I sighed, hoping that would be the last encounter I had with that man but I knew that I'd see much more of him in the future.

 **A Few Days Later**

After Bill left, Sookie was an absolute wreck. I wondered how much longer he would be gone, but it was hard to say. I don't even know why he had to leave in the first place, but then again vampire business was always tricky. It was late in the evening when I came to the Stackhouse residence, Sookie needed some girl time but Tara wasn't picking up the phone, most likely with Sam Merlotte but that was just an educated guess. Needless to say with her best friend MIA, I was chosen as runner up. We sat and watched romcoms eating tubs of cookie dough ice cream, I paused the movie to refill our wine glasses and when I came back Sookie had hot tears streaming down her face. I rushed over setting the glasses down and hugged her, she squeezed me tight letting out violent sobs. "Shh Sook. It's okay, I'm sure Bill' be back soon" Sookie only responded with more sobs. After a few minutes she had finally calmed down enough to where she could speak in complete sentences.

"I...I think he might be dead. And it's all my fault" Sookie's face began to contort for the next onslaught of tears. But I quickly responded trying to keep her calm-well calm enough.

"How could it be your fault Sookie?"

"B-because he killed another vampire to save my life" she began to hyperventilate and I decided I needed to get her calm the only way I really knew how. I slapped her. Yes, I slapped her, it was obvious words weren't going to calm her down. It wasn't hard enough to hurt her or leave a mark, just hard enough to get the blonde to snap out of his. She let out a breathe looking up at me "Thanks for that". "Anytime" I said feeling a bit awkward now.

Nothing more was said about the subject matter on Bill. After the next movie was over I got up stretching feeling a bit buzzed up, "Hey Sook, do you mind if I use your shower before I go to bed?".

I stepped under the hot stream of water and felt my muscles relax. I didn't realize how tense I was trying to comfort Sookie. Empathy didn't come naturally to me so seeing her like that was a little discombobulating. My mind traveled back to an earlier conversation, not about Bill but about Sam. Sookie said that they had gotten into an argument while he was over a few nights ago, she didn't go into detail but she seemed pretty shaken up about it. That girl needs a vacation for sure from all this crazy stuff. I got out of the shower and toweled myself off, throwing on an oversized t-shirt and walked into the bedroom. Sookie hadn't come up yet but I'm sure she was hoping Bill might finally stop by. I sighed lying on the bed thinking about Bill, when I saw him at the bar, he seemed different. Not different in general but...different to me, like there was something about him that attracted me. I would be worried about it seeing as he was my friends boyfriend but I knew it was the effect of the vampire blood. Luckily I hadn't had any dreams about him, I've heard stories from other slayers about how they came into contact with vampire blood and for weeks on end they would have non-stop wet dreams. Maybe it's because I had so little? Maybe its-

My thoughts were interrupted by loud voices and sounds of furniture breaking. I shot up and ran downstairs, but it wasn't what I was expecting. Sookie, Sam, and Bill were all arguing about what I don't know but I decided to step in. "Hey! Hey!" I shouted getting in the middle. "What the hell is going on?", Sookie was the first to respond "What's going on is I want them OUT of my house" she hissed, tears forming in her eyes. I blinked, and looked to Bill who caught my eye, both of them? Shouldn't she be happy to see Bill? I sighed but didn't press "Okay boys. You heard the lady". Sam quickly walked out before I could see them out so it was just Bill and I standing at the bottom of the porch steps. "What?" Bill snapped at my stare. "Well? What happened?" I blinked.

"I walked in on Sookie and that damn mongrel kissing!" he seethed. "Oh" was all I could say but then it hit me, the reason why Sookie and Sam we're having problems. It was because they were into each other! "Well that was enough excitement to keep me up for 100 years. Do you want some company on your walk?".

He stared at me unsure but nodded and began walking, I followed and came into step with him.

"So...how did your vampire business go?"

"I don't very feel much like talking"

I narrowed my eyes and spun around walking in front of him, I didn't hide the suspicion on my face. "If I'm correct, the punishment that you get for killing another vampire is to be buried away for x amount of years. So why are you here?" I could tell by the look on his face that he knew what I was getting at. "I was pardoned by-" but he stopped knowing he couldn't fool me so easily.

"Where is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You progeny. Why isn't it with you? Usually when a vampire is first made it's constantly at their makers side. "She's with Eric at Fangtasia" we reached the cemetery and fell back into step next to Bill.

"That doesn't sound like it will end well"

"He is more knowledgeable at handling a baby vampire than I".

I nodded but got lost in deep thought, "I'm sure...if you explained this all to Sookie she would forgive you quicker".

We reached the bottom of his steps,

I saw a faint smirk on his lips that didn't follow his eyes "It's more complicated than that".

"Well excuse me for being an ignorant virgin" the words left my mouth before I could stop myself. I turned to see Bill was mere inches away from me now, "Virgin huh?" he said huskily, "That's why you taste so good" his fangs popped open and he roughly bit into me.

My eye popped open to see Sookie about me. "Are you okay?" her eyes were full of worry I smiled lazily, yeah just a night terror. I probably should have told you about them before we decided on a sleepover. "It's alright sweetie, you just had me worried a bit" the blonde went to lay back down beside me. That's right, after I told Bill to be honest with Sookie he just scoffed and remained quiet. My face heated up as I felt a dull ache below. I hope this doesn't last for too much longer.

 **A/N: Hi guys! Please let me know what you guys think so far. R &R as always:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Margaret didn't want to get out of bed. It had been an awkward couple of weeks just floating around pretending to be a normal citizen. She still hadn't heard any word from the Vatican and was starting to worry that maybe there was a problem. It had been going on a month now. She made sure to report back on Longshadow but the phone call was short and to the point. _Maybe they're having trouble finding some bad vampires or something?_ But she knew that was bull because, from her frequent visits to Fangtasia she met a lot of _bad_ vampires. The owner of the bar was particularly sketchy, sometimes she would catch him watching her but he never spoke to her. Not even after what happened at Merlotte's, "Strange" she murmured to herself. _I'm definitely not out of the job, I'm still getting sent paychecks, plus the bonuses for the vampires I've killed since being here._

It was Margaret's one day off and she had wasted it in bed, the sun began to set out of her window when she heard her phone go off. Rolling over, she grabbed the phone off of her nightstand and saw it was from her employer. She shot up, quickly opening text: _Open your email for your new assignment_. The girl sightly frownd, it must be an assignment in the area or else the message would have included that she would be moving. _Please don't be Bill_. She prayed as she opened her email on her laptop.

 _Dear Star of the Sea,_

 _Here are the details of your next appointment:_

 _A very old vampire has disappeared in the Dallas, TX area. He is the Sheriff in the area, and his disappearance has caused a great deal of tension between the humans and dark ones. We have gathered all the information and attached it to this email. There is also an itinerary as well as a plain ticket for first class._

 _May god be with you,_

 _Cardinal Anthony._

She felt a shiver down her spine at reading who had sent the email. Usually one of the monk seniors would send her assignment but it was rare for a Cardinal to get involved. _Especially him._ Margaret began to slightly shake as memories flooded of the man dubbed Chapel. He was a former vampire slaying priest who became renowned throughout the Catholic Dioceses of Europe. After his retirement, he took on the job of training orphans to become the next generation of hunters, Margaret being in that group. He was very hard on her in particular, given her extraordinary abilities that put her above most of the other kids. She would be locked in a covered well for weeks at a time, submerged in ice water, and tortured in many other ways. His reasoning would always be the same; it would toughen her up and bring her closer to god.

Margaret bit her bottom lip drawing blood at the thought of the so called man of the lord.

When he was promoted to Cardinal he used his new position of power to make changes, that included doing tests on some of the children to see how they could improve their abilities like making them stronger or making them less susceptible of disease. Most of the research centered around Margaret. They would frequently draw her blood and study it to see how it could be turned into something controllable. At the time Margaret knew something like that would never be possible, god would never allow his children to be changed into something he didn't create. But it seemed she was wrong about god.

Her best friend, who was a blond boy with spiky hair and round glasses and was an all around mischief maker had suddenly went missing. About a year after his disappearance, he returned but he was different. His abilities matched Margarets but were much stronger, he could heal from any injury in a matter of seconds and he was also very crazed in the head. She tried to ask him what had happened but all she got was: "God chose me to deliver punishment unto all the sinners".

 _Get a hold of yourself. I need to focus on this mission and not the stupid past._ After calming herself down, she opened the details of the vampire in question. "Godric...2000 years old. Two progenies. Multiple properties owned around the world…".

What exactly was going to happen if she did find him? Sure she had the strength of a vampire but she had never dealt with one this old before. It still didn't peg to answer the question of what she was supposed to do once she found Godric. _The most reasonable explanation would be to kill him but… the email said there was a concern about the vampires of the area and the humans being in a feud. If Godric were to turn up dead then it would mean a blood bath._ It all made sense why Anthony had sent her this. He was testing her to see how much she had changed throughout the years. Margaret gritted her teeth in annoyance but proceeded to read the information. There was also a great deal of information on the vampire's children. Nora Gainesborough is around 370 years old and her occupation is Chancellor to the Authority. His other progeny was Eric Northman, "Eric Northman? That sounds familiar…" she continued to read. "He's a little over 1,000 years old and runs a...vampire bar… in. **Shreveport.** Margaret paled as the face of the jolly blond giant popped into her head.

"I guess this means I have to take a trip down to Fangtasia. So much for a relaxing night off".

 **Margaret's POV**

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I might be signing my own death warrant if I don't approach this right". I said to myself while looking in the mirror at my piss poor disguise and dropped my head. I don't really have to do this but from what the info said, there was a highly likely chance I'd run into on my trip to Dallas and it would be my luck he'd recognized me. I put green colored contacts in, a long blonde wig that looked real enough, and glasses. I put on a black skin tight dress that would push my boobs from a C to D and red pumps. Hopefully this works, I even put on a new perfume to mask my scent. I drove in the car blaring Norwegian death metal when a call came through my car from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Margaret"

"Oh hey Billiam"

"Please don't call me that"

I laughed at his usual seriousness.

"Sorry. What's up?" I smirked.

"Sookie… met Jessica"

"Jessica? Is she like your side piece or something?"

"No! Jessica, my progeny you ditz" he growled.

"Oh-oh! Jessica. Your progeny! Ohhh" it took my entire being not to snort at my own joke.

"And how did that go?"

"Well Sookie came in to speak and Jessica came out in a towel if that sums up how it went".

"So she is a side piece! Tisk tisk William, I thought you were a southern gentlemen"

"Will you stop with your buffoonery! I just… needed an opinion. Are you at your residence?"

"Sorry Bill, but I'm going for a night out on the town".

"Pardon?"

"I'm on my way to Fangtasia to do some undercover work, ya dig?"

I could hear his frustrated sigh but he knew me well enough by now to know he couldn't stop me from doing my thing. It had gone quiet on the other line for a little too long.

"I have 45 minutes to go Bill if you just wanted to talk to me on the-"

Suddenly my car shook and in a blink of an eye Bill compton was sitting in my passenger seat. I slammed on the breaks, lucky that nobody was behind me.

"Bill, what the hell?!"

"This can't be talked about over the phone for your safety".

I huffed and pulled over, "Okay. Talk".

"Eric wants Sookie to go over state lines to help him with something. And I don't know what I should do to get her out of it".

My mind was reeling because I knew exactly why he wanted Sookie to go with him and it definitely threw a wrench in my plans. "Hmm that is quite the predicament. Not really sure why you're asking me of all people for advice since you have about 100 years on me and you barely know me" I stated matter of factly.

"Because you seem to be the only sane person I know right now" he looked a little solemn. I could tell he was distressed by the situation and he was probably having a hard time thinking clearly since he had a newborn to look after.

"Look… if- if there's no way around getting out of this situation how about I come with? To keep an eye on her".

"Sookie would never let her friend be put in harm's way. She doesn't know about you remember?".

Damn, he had me there but another idea popped into my head. "How about I say I'm going to a relatives funeral in Dallas? I'd stay at the same hotel and keep a watchful eye on her from there. When are you guys supposed to be leaving?".

"Two days from now. But I think the flights are all booked up".

"Oh don't worry about that, I just have to work some magic. We should meet up before then to-"

"Why don't we just turn around and plan it now?"

"Because William I told you I had business-"

"What kind of business?"

I huffed "None of _your_ business".

Out of nowhere his fangs popped out and he lunged at me, my heart was racing, not because I was scared but for the fact that every single night since Bill gave me his blood, I've dreamt about him having his way with me and draining me dry. I quickly composed myself "Please Bill, I've had dozens of vampires bare their fangs at me. The intimidation method doesn't work on-" and once again I was completely ignored.

"If Eric catches onto you he will not be merciful and I will not be able to protect you. He is much older than I am and very much stronger".

"First of all, I've got this covered hense my clever disguise. Second… who said I needed your protection?! The only person you should worry about protecting is Sookie!"

Bill popped his fangs back in and sat into his seat away from me only realizing what he had just said but that realization didn't last long before he started barking at me again.

"I could tell it was you before I even entered the car. Your scent is too recognizable, even with that wretched smelling _perfume"_.

I didn't want to admit it but he had a point, plus I had practically become a regular so there was probably a good chance Eric would see right through me. This was so frustrating, the email from Anthony had me thinking like a newbie.

"Okay Bill, you win. Let's go back to my place and strategize".

He nodded, I could see a glint of satisfaction in his eye as I U-turned back to Bon Temps.

Out of the corner of my eye I could also see a little smirk growing.

"I'm glad you see it my way"

"Whatever, don't break your arm jerking yourself off. You egotistical fanger" I said the last part in the best hillbilly accent I could muster.

Bill laughed out loud, and the sound was amazing. It was like music to my- wait a minute that's his blood talking! Yes of course. If I hadn't drank his blood then I wouldn't take note of his beautiful voice.

We returned to my place shortly after and I pushed all my paperwork off of the table and grabbed a notepad. Bill had sat down, observing the inside of my home.

"You live in a pigsty" he deadpanned.

"Yeah well I'm a busy woman. I only have off once a week and that's usually sleepy time for me".

I placed the notepad on the table and walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Do you want anything to- oh my bad"

Bill glared at my corny joke by I just smiled brightly, he was so fun to tease. He reminded me of a grumpy old cat. I turned into my fridge and pulled a blood bag out and placed it in the microwave.

"Hungry?" Bill asked. The microwave went off and I pulled the I.V. bag out and grabbed a bendy straw from the cabinet. "Here you go" I placed it in front of him. He eyed it suspiciously, "I keep it just in case a vampire decides he wants to suck me dry. You know, like when you-".

"I get it" he quipped.

I sat down and clicked my pen, "A good hostess would have offered me a drink from the source but since there isn't one in sight I suppose this will do".

He took the bendy straw out and pierced his teeth into the bag. I didn't reply right away, my face was looking directly down; my feeble attempt at hiding my blush. Was he being serious?! Of course not, he's still on his power trip from getting me to turn around. When I composed myself I decided against keeping my mouth shut. "I would have offered but I have to inject silver into my bloodstream every three months so sorry".

Bill looked up in slight shock, taking a break from his drink. "Isn't that painful? And wouldn't your body reject it?".

"It was at first and I take a special anti rejection pill everyday so I'm as safe as I can get"

"But why didn't it harm me when I drank your blood before?"

"Because I was just about due for another dose, so you caught me at a lucky time".

After hours of planning, we finally came up with what seemed the safest idea. My mission itinerary actually helped out a lot.

First I would take my flight which was a day before their arrival. Second, I would check in to the hotel which was conveniently the same hotel that Bill and Sookie would be staying in. I would then proceed to casually bump into her and chat. I would have to figure it out from there but I promised bill I would keep him in the loop.

Tomorrow would be mission keep Sookie safe/find Godric.

What could go wrong?

 **A/N: Hi guys! It's been a hot minute, eh? I finally got my butt around to updating on this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, I left a hint to what Margarets real name is so let me know if you think you've got it. Also, also, let me know your thoughts! Also, also, also, read and review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Margarets POV**

I was jolted awake by the 4AM alarm on my phone. In a few hours I had to be on a plane to Dallas and I was a little apprehensive. I stood up stretching, feeling a crack in my lower back. I walked into the small bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. It had been a long time since I had to get up this early. Before the vampires came out to the public, I was constantly traveling from country to country to take care of business. Now that the public was aware of the existence of night dwellers, they took high precaution in keeping their families safe, which made my job a little easier. I splashed my face with cold water and proceeded onto my early routine of showering, eating and brushing my teeth. My hypothetical parents would be so proud of me.

By the time I was done and dressed it was almost time for the cab to take me to the airport soon. I double checked my bag to make sure I had packed everything: stakes- check, gun(s)- check, various items made of silver... check. Everything was in place for my carry on bag, The suitcase I had with my clothes wasn't as full because I'm a minimalist who likes to travel _light._ There was a honk from outside, I grabbed my plane ticket and itinerary and rushed to the cab.

I made it to the airport with a half hour to spare so I decided to check my luggage in and went to grab an espresso.

Standing in line, I placed both bags on the belt. There was a clank of material, my guess being one of the guns with a silver chain. I mentally kicked myself as one of the TSA members eyed me suspiciously. Trying my best to look innocent I watched as my bags slowly pass through the xray machine. In one bag it showed my clothes and in the other it showed my toiletries. I inwardly exhaled, grateful that the Vatican invested in the camouflage bags and went to put my shoes back on, grabbing my things.

I sat at the terminal with my drink while reading an article on my phone about something called the Fellowship of the Sun. These people sounded like lunatics, they gave the christian religion a bad name. Not that I'm one to judge. I killed vampires for god, hell these people would probably worship me. The only difference between them and me, would be the fact that I'm not full of hate. I'm a walking contradiction; I don't hate vampires but I'll kill them. Somewhere in my head there had to be a screw loose. My entire life I was groomed to be the perfect hunter, taught about the children of satan but I still always gave the benefit of the doubt to every vampire I met. At this point in my life at the age of… how old was I again? I assume I'm still in my twenties but anyway, at this age it's too late to try transitioning into a regular lifestyle.

There's no way I could function in a normal society, what would I do? Work in a department store at minimum wage and barely be able to take care of myself? No, this was my place in the world. The place **god** had chosen for me. I realized that now, when I had been waiting with bated breath over the past month for my next assignment.

I looked around to see the others waiting for first class and wondered what their lives were like.

There was a young couple who looked very happy with themselves, an older gentlemen who adorned a pricey looking business suite, an elderly couple with their grandkid. My lips twitched into a small smile of self mockery. I wonder what it would be like to grow old with someone and have 100 grandchildren that came to visit on the holidays. I frowned slightly as I watched the elderly couple interact. What normal person would want me anyways?

I was the poster child for 100% constant chaos and trouble. On the brightside I guess that means I'll never be bored, and I will never have to worry about my actions causing harm to the ones I care about.

Surprisingly I didn't feel as tired as expected. Due to the fact that last night I didn't have any weird dreams about my coworkers boyfriend. I'm glad that's finally over and done with, now I can focus on my work. Bill definitely wasn't my type, not that I really knew what my type was. All I knew is that if they were spoken for then they definitely weren't for me.

An announcement came over the loudspeaker, informing us that we could start boarding. I got situated in my seat and we were up in the air in no time. I opened my laptop to read more information on the assignment, starting with all the vampires that resided in Dallas. One name caught my eye, it was an old friend of mine. I decided to shoot him a text saying I would be in the area and asked if he wanted to hang out.

He didn't respond right away which was very much like him, considering the fact it was daytime and all.

I must have looked over the information 100 times before I shut my laptop and fell asleep.

"Miss? Miss?" I felt a hand lighty grab my shoulder and I reacted instantly, placing my unknown assailants wrist in a death grip. I opened my eyes to be met by the flight attendant's slightly terrified one. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't do well with people waking me up" I smiled sheepishly.

"The plane has landed. Please get your things and go" the woman said a little to hastily.

"Will do" I grabbed the bag that was under my seat and walked to the terminal.

 **30 Minutes Later**

I checked into my hotel suite and dropped my things by the entrance to my room. This was outrageously luxurious! Leave it to my employers to put me up in a place like this. It was only 10AM and I needed to get to work on finding Godric. But where would I start? How could a 2000 year old vampire just end up missing? I doubt he was lured into a shady looking van with some candy like he was a little kid. There's no way any human could have taken him, so maybe it was another vampire who wanted the position as sheriff. I pulled out my laptop and opened the file with the list of vampires I could find in the area, it had to be someone either close to his age or older.

I searched through what felt like hundreds of pages of information on the vampires in Dallas and once I had finished searching I realized that nobody was older than 700 so maybe there was more than one vampire? Maybe it wasn't a vampire, what if I was looking in the wrong place? Were there werewolves in Dallas? I wouldn't know because that's not my department but I knew someone who would know. I picked up my phone and dialed the number of an associate of mine who I trained with as a kid.

"Ciao?" A tired, irritable voice picked up on the other line.

"Hello to you too" I answered in Italian

"Oh it's you" the voice on the other line grumbled.

"Sorry if I caught you at a bad time but do you know if there are any wolf packs in the state of Texas? I need to know for an assignment"

"Uh, none near big city areas. They like to keep to themselves, much more private than vampires. I assume you're in a city, right?".

I huffed, frustrated that my search wasn't getting any narrower "Yeah, I'm in the city. Thanks for your help though".

I hung up knowing there was no point in small talk. I turned on the t.v. hoping maybe there might be something on the news but as I flipped through the channels there was only normal stuff being reported. "Ugh!" I threw the remote in a random direction, causing it to flip to another channel.

A blonde woman in a sickly sweet pink suit appeared but I didn't pay it any mind until a familiar face joined her on the screen. It was the head of the fellowship of the sun, they were talking about some kind of program for young people who wanted to let god into their lives. But what caught my attention wasn't that, it was an event that was open to the human public; a lockdown. Sure, lots of churches had lockdowns for whatever reason but something about this particular one seemed off.

"-and in the morning when the sun begins to shine bright, we're gonna have a real special surprise-"

What the hell kind of special surprise at the crack of- oh I see. They were going to burn a vampire or maybe a representation of one. These were normal humans with no formal training on how to deal with a vampire. I highly doubt they could actually pull it off so I'm probably right to assume it's nothing.

 **Dusk**

As soon as the sun went down my phone began to ring. It was my vampire friend; maybe he knew something. He did owe me so it wouldn't be a problem trying to get any information off of him.

"Stanley! You finally got back to me. It's rude to keep a lady waiting you know" I smiled cheekily.

"Of course you had to wait. You texted me in the middle of the day you idiot" Stan deadpanned.

"Anyways, I'm in town and was wondering if you would want to come to my hotel room for a drink?"

I heard him laugh dryly; "You're finally gonna let me have a taste of you?"

"No, unfortunately my blood type is still O-Ag negative. But I will pay for a donor with any blood type of your choosing"

"I have some things to do but I'll drop by"

"Sounds good, I'll texts you the deets"

I heard him snort "Sounds good".

After hanging up I texted him the hotel and the room number of another room I booked. This one was more the budget of a waitress who was traveling alone. That way if Sookie wanted to come to my room or any vampire, I'd be safe. I changed into a short black gold deep v neck dress with the straps in the back forming a lace up pattern. The dress was paired with a gold choker and black heels. As I was working on make up my phone began to ring again, this time it was Bill. I put him on speaker so I could multitask.

"Margaret" he said in a gentlemanly fashion.

"William" I replied, mocking his tone.

"How were your travels?"

"Uneventful for the most part. I'm just trying to entertain myself until you and Sookie get here"

"Try not to entertain yourself too much"

"I won't, I'm probably just going to order room service and hang in for the night"

"Very good, what is your room number so I can expect you"

"It's 311" I gave him the same room number I gave Stan.

"So I guess I'll-"

"Just text me when and where you want me to 'run into' Sookie, k?"

"Very well then…" I could tell he was thinking about what he was going to say next so I helped him out.

"So I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes, until tomorrow".

He hung up as I finished my hair. I wasn't lying to Bill, I just didn't add the littles details of my personal assignment.

I grabbed the tiny pheromone bottle out of my bag and dabbed a bit behind my ears then headed to my stage room.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door and I was met by a tall cowboy. I covered my mouth to hold back from laughing at Stan's attire. "What's so funny?" he drawled in an accent that seemed to have gotten thicker since the last time I had seen him. This only made my attempt at not busting a lung even harder.

"It just… I didn't know the rodeo was in town"

"Your jokes are still terrible"

"I think you secretly like my humor"

He sat in the armchair opposite of the bed, I sat down in front of him.

"So I take it you aren't here to catch up?"

"No, sorry. Actually I'm here on business. I need to find a missing vampire, who I'm sure _you_ already know what I'm talking about".

Stan grinned darkly at me which would have been creepy if I didn't know him "Why are your people so worried about that?".

"I guess it's been causing problems with you guys and the humans. So that's why I'm here"

"If you kill Godric then there really will be problems. He's been what's been holding most of us back and with him out of the way we would have more freedom to defend ourselves"

 _Defend_ was stretching it a bit far for my liking. I'm all for a vampire defending themselves but the way most of them would go about was what made humans fear them so much.

"It almost sounds like you want him to die"

"If he did then I would be in charge"

I raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so sure you would be the next sheriff? If your colleagues know you like I do they would have to consider _that_ thoroughly".

In an instant, Stan had me pinned to the bed fangs bared; you know, same song and dance.

"Watch your mouth" he growled, mouth hovering over my neck.

"Don't forget, if you bite me your tongue will most likely rot out" I murmured against his ear, nibbling at the shell.

His eyes met mine, the darkness changed into fiery lust which I quickly put out. At soon as he let his guard down I flipped him so than I was straddling him now with a silver tipped stake I had hidden under the covers, now pointed lightly into his chest. Our eyes still locked onto each other in what felt like an eternity until we both broke out into smiles.

Yep, I was crazy; just like the rest of them. I hopped off and picked up the room phone.

"It's still ridiculous to me that a virgin could be so… amorous"

"All part of the training darling. What are you in the mood for?"

"Something scared"

I looked up from the room service menu with an unhumored expression.

"The only thing I'm buying you is willing. I wouldn't be a defender of the people if I just gave you an innocent person to kill".

"Fine, O negative"

"Much better".

I placed our orders and sat down next to Stan, crossing my legs as I faced him.

"So, do you have any leads to where Godric might be?"

"Why should I tell you?"

My brows furrowed at him in irritation "Well for one you owe me for saving your ass when you were framed. Two because you just said it would be better if he was dead, and three I'll let you drink my blood when this silver does finally metabolises".

"But you said if Godric died then there would be chaos and I'm sure the people you work for wouldn't be happy about that".

"You got me there" the door bell and and in came a woman who looked about my age clad in only a white robe. The bell boy followed in with a cart of food, nodded to us and left.

"So who wants the first taste?" the woman asked giving us both seductive looks. "That's all him" I said standing up and walking to the door "I'll be back. I don't really feel comfortable being here".

"Fine by me. We should be done in about 30 minutes" Stan said without taking his eyes off of his dinner.

I took my heels off and went to journey around the hotel. As I walked down the hall I ran into the bellboy from before. He eyed me suspiciously, I don't know why but the look was getting on my nerves. "Problem?" I snapped.

He jumped a bit and shook his head to recompose himself. "Sorry… it's just-it's nothing. Sorry for staring".

I didn't have time to respond as he b-lined in the other direction. What a weirdo.

I continued my uneventful walk until it was about time to go back, mentally kicking myself for not eating my food before leaving.

I came back to walk in on Stan and the girl in a very violent session of… coitus. "Times up!" I yelled loud enough over the woman's wonton noises. They didn't seem to notice me at first so I grabbed the ice bucket and filled it with tap water from the sink. I came back to see they still hadn't acknowledged my presence, so I threw the cold water on the woman's back. She shrieked and clumsily fell off the bed, Stan grunted and directed his glare at me. I looked down as the girl scrambled to put her robe back on. "Don't think about charging extra for that because I'm sure your employer would love to know that the donors are doubling as hookers" I spat as she ran out the door.

I turned back to Stan, putting my hands on my hips.

"Now you owe me for _that_ "

He scoffed, zipping his pants up "I wouldn't say throwing water on me is a big favor"

"Whatever" I murmured as opened my food tray and began to dig into my now cold meal.

"Did you think about what more you could offer me?"

"Well, I guess I could offer you my virginity" I said between bites of food.

"Oh? And what would your boss think about that?"

"They don't do random hymen checks if that's what you mean"

"You aren't like most female humans. The majority of them are very fickle about who they give their virginity away to"

"Well. In my line of work, a relationship could never happen for me anyways. I couldn't care less if I was a virgin forever but I know it's like the holy grail for you so if that's what I need to do to trade information then so be it. I'll even let you try my blood".

"You sure are going against your beliefs"

"This assignments is very important to the higher ups so if it meant I had to give my own life then that would be their will".

"Whoever you work for is screwed in the head"

"If you say so".

Stan seemed to ponder over my offer "We have a strong lead that Godric was taken by the Fellowship of the Sun"

My mouth gaped "Those idiots actually kidnapped a 2000 year old vampire?"

"It's what it seems".

It sounded ridiculous but then I remembered earlier on the TV; the special event that was to take place in a few days.

"Well, that's more information than I could have dug up myself so thanks".

Stan was immediately inches away from me "And our deal?"

"The silver in my bloodstream should wear off in about 40 days so I'll call you"

And with he was gone.

"Ass".

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I went back about a dozen times rewriting tid bits but I'm happy with how this turned out. I'll try to update on a schedule but don't hold me to that ;)**


	5. Message to the Readers

**Hi guys! It's been a while, yeah? I apologize if you think this is a new chapter but I'm having a nasty bout of writer's block. I've gotten mixed reviews on this story and have considered putting it on the back burner for a while. It's very important to me to know if, you, the reader want to read more of this or if I should scrap the story. If you would like to read more, let me know… it might be just what I need to fuel my creative fire. I also welcome suggestions on what you would like to see or not see. Granted as a fair warning: my writing is my own so please don't be offended if I don't follow your suggestions to a T. It means so very much when there are people who follow and favorite my work. I am just trying to make sure this story is worth everyone's time. Thank you so very much.**

 **~CM**


End file.
